Le Paradis N'est Pas Si Loin
by Eiwazenh
Summary: Trad cosmic.Draco rend visite à Harry hospitalisé, le coeur brisé car il sait qu'il lutte contre une bataille perdue d'avance...


**_Titre original _**: Heaven is a place Nearby / français : Le Paradis n'est pas si loin

**_Auteur_** : Bananacosmicgirl (site : cosmicuniverse) **_Traductrice _**: Moi... Eiwazenh

**_Pairing _** HP/DM

**_Raiting_** : G

**_Disclaimer _**: Rien ne m'appartient, le monde magique d'Harry Potter est à JK Rowling, la fiction à Cosmic, je ne suis que la modeste propriétaire de la traduction :) **_  
_**

**_Résumé _**: Draco rend visite à Harry à l'hopital, le coeur brisé parce qu'Harry lutte contre une bataille perdue d'avance

Oneshot/ Deathfic/ Songfic ( paroles de Lene Marlin - Heaven is a place nearby-)

**_

* * *

_**  
**_Heaven Is A Place Nearby,  
_**

**_Le Paradis N'est Pas Si Loin_**

* * *

J'entre lentement. 

Le parquet en bois craque sous mes pieds et résonne dans la pièce. C'est si calme.

I entered the room Sat by your bed all through the night Je suis entré dans la pièce Et me suis assis près de ton lit pendant toute la nuit

Il est allongé sur le lit, son visage presque aussi blanc que les draps. Il est mince, beaucoup trop mince; je pourrais sûrement compter ses côtes si j'enlevais le drap. Ses yeux sont légèrement enfoncés, des cernes noires les entourent et ses paupières sont closes. Il est endormi.

Je m'assois près de lui dans une chaise abimée. Ca ne me dit rien de la transformer en quelque chose de plus confortable.

Ses mains me paraissent légères, froides dans les miennes. Ses doigts ont toujours été maigre, j'avais l'habitude de plaisanter sur ça au début. Je tiens ses mains dans les miennes, essayant de les réchauffer, même si je sais que c'est vain. La Pneumocystose va le tuer cette fois. C'est seulement par chance, par pure chance qu'il est encore ici. Son corps n'est plus assez fort. S'il n'y avait pas ce lent, petit, soulèvement et abaissement de sa potrine, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était déjà mort.

_(I watched your daily fight _

_I hardly knew _

_The pain was almost more than I could bear)_

_Je t'ai vu te battre tous les jours_

_ Je comprenais à peine _

_La douleur était presque plus que ce que je pouvais en supporter_

Alors que je serre sa main un peu plus fort, il bouge et je m'inquiète parce qu'il a besoin de dormir.

Des yeux verts s'ouvrent lentement et me regardent avec flou. Il ne porte pas ses lunettes.

" Hey " dit-il d'un ton patraque. Il avait du mal à parler.

" Hey " murmurais-je d'une voix inhabituellement faible. Je sens à nouveau que les murs autour de mon coeur se fissurent, comme c'est arrivé lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il était porteur du HIV.

Je me lève de ma chaise pour lui donner un baiser doux. Ses lèvres sont sèches sur les miennes mais elles ont encore un goût de paradis pour moi. Il m'embrasse avidemment bien qu'il soit fatigué et devrait se reposer. Je me demande s'il ne serait pas mieux pour lui que je ne vienne pas du tout. Il pourrait se reposer davantage. Mais je suis trop égoiste.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ces jours-ci. Je crois que le barrage de larmes que je retiens avec tant de précautions se fissurera si je prononce les mots que je veux lui dire. Je dois être fort pour lui; il a toujours été fort pour moi.

Maintenant il a besoin de moi.

" Tu as une sale tête. " me dit Harry, ayant du mal à articuler ses mots.

Je lève les yeux. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'observais mes mains, évitant de regarder ses beaux yeux verts. Quelle perte de secondes précieuses.

Les secondes apparaissent tellement plus importante maintenant.

" Merci. " dis-je en m'étranglant.

Il sourit doucement et lève sa main pour prendre ma joue dans sa paume. Je baisse encore les yeux, me haissant d'être aussi faible alors qu'il devrait être celui qui a ce rôle.

Il tousse et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer. Je lève la tête, rencontrant ses yeux verts remplis de douleur sur un visage qui est toujours aussi beau pour moi.

_(You just faded away _

_You spread your wings you had flown_

_ Away to something unknown _

_Wish I could bring you back)_

_Tu t'es éteins peu à peu _

_Tu as étendu les ailes avec lesquelles tu volais_

_ Loin, vers quelque chose d'inconnu _

_Que je souhaitais te ramener_

" 'iens ici. " dit-il, en prenant ma main et en me rapprochant de lui.

Je grimpe sur le lit. Il grince quand nous bougeons; je me trouve maladroit. Je ne veux pas le blesser; il est si fragile. Alors que je m'installe, je sens ses bras se serrer autour de moi. Je peux sentir ses os mais ça a toujours un goût de paradis de l'avoir près de moi.

" Draco " dit-il et ce nom sonne mieux venant de lui que de n'importe qui d'autre, même quand sa voix est si faible et maladive. Les mots se mélangent lorsqu'il continue sa phrase; il ne peut plus prononcer correctement les lettres. " Tu as le droit d'être triste. "

Je lève la tête vers lui. Il est honnête, ses yeux verts brillent d'amour.

D'amour pour moi.

" Mais tu..." commençais-je, mais il me coupe par un baiser.

" Chutt " dit-il. " Pas moi. Toi."

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, son regard tout le temps fixé sur moi me brise le coeur, peu importe combien je m'évertue à le rassembler en un seul morceau. Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier et il me sourit, passant à nouveau sa main dans mes cheveux.

" Laisse les sortir." murmure-t-il, et son souffle chaud caresse le haut de ma tête.

La première larme tombe, suivit rapidement d'une seconde et d'une troisième, avant que le barrage à l'intérieur de moi ne cède et disparaisse complètement sous l'émotion.

Il me tient, alors que je tremble et pleure, il me murmure des mots doux que je ne peux pas entendre mais que je connais de toue façon.

_(You're always on my mind _

_About to tear myself apart_

_ You have your special place in my heart_

_ Always) _

_Tu es toujours dans ma tête _

_Sur le point de fendre mon corps_

_ Tu as une place particulière dans mon coeur _

_Toujours_

" Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi." avouais-je finalement d'une voix enrouée par les larmes, me haissant d'être aussi faible mais les yeux aimant d'Harry me font oublier que je devrais être un Malefoy fort.

" Si, tu y arriveras." dit Harry et il parait convaincu, malgré sa voix faible et pourtant remplie quelque part de détermination. " Parce que je ne partirais pas."

Je ferme les yeux, davantage de larmes s'y échappent.

" Le Paradis n'est pas si loin." dit Harry et je l'entend plus avec mon coeur qu'avec mes oreilles car les mots d'Harry sont si mélangés que je ne peux pas dire quand un finit et l'autre commence. " Alors je ne serais pas aussi éloigné que ça. Et si tu essaies de me chercher, peut-être que tu me trouveras un jour."

Il chante maintenant, d'une voix basse et douce. Juste por moi, pour mes oreilles et mon coeur.

"Heaven is a place nearby, so there's no need to say goodbye. I wanna ask you not to cry – I'll always be by your side." " Le Paradis n'est pas si loin, alors il n'y a pas besoin de se dire aurevoir. Je voudrais te demander de ne pas pleurer- Je serais toujours à tes côtés."

Je le rapproche encore plus de moi. " Je ne te laisserais jamais partir." dis-je d'une voix enrouée, en pensant chaque mot.

Il m'embrasse. Ses lèvres sont sèches, sa peau trop chaude pour être saine. Je m'en fous.

" Et je ne te quitterais pas."

_(You just faded away _

_You spread your wings you had flown_

_ Away to something unknown) _

_Tu t'es éteins peu à peu _

_Tu as étendu les ailes avec lesquelles tu volais _

_Loin, vers quelque chose d'inconnu_

Je suis resté tard cette nuit. Après qu'Harry se soit endormi, sa respiration était irrégulière et toussotante, le faisant grimacer dans ses rêves. Je suis resté dans son lit, le regarder alors qu'il reprenait difficilement chaque nouveau souffle. Je me suis endormi avec ma tête dans mes bras, en tenant sa main dans la mienne. Ses mots se faisaient écho dans mon esprit.

_(And even when I go to sleep _

_I still can hear your voice_

_ And those words _

_I never will forget)_

_ Et même quand je vais dormir _

_Je peux toujours entendre ta voix _

_Et ces mots _

_Que je n'oublierais jamais_

Quand je me reveille la lumière du Soleil inonde la pièce par les grandes fenêtres. Ca semble être un jour magnifique mais je ne le remarque pas. La grille métallique sous le matelas est dur et désagréable sous moi mais je ne le remarque pas. Il y a une infirmière qui se tient près de la porte mais je ne la remarque pas. Je regarde seulement Harry. Sa main est froide dans la mienne, légère, fragile, froide mais je ne le remarque pas.

Je ne remarque qu'une seule chose :

La poitrine d'Harry ne se soulève plus.

C'est si calme.

_(Heaven is a place nearby _

_So there's no need to say goodbye _

_I wanna ask you not to cry_

_ I'll always be by your side) _

_Le Paradis n'est pas si loin _

_Alors il n'y a pas besoin de se dire aurevoir_

_ Je voudrais te demander de ne pas pleurer _

_Je serais toujours à tes côtés._

FIN

* * *

Ne resistez pas à l'appel mystique de la petite chose ne bas en gauche, si, si je vous assure que ça peut faire plaisir à la traductrice (et l'auteur aussi) 

Fort bien, j'arrête de déblatérer :)


End file.
